havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil Search Hank and Quill
11:16:49 PM Janis: Hank, you awaken first. It's a dark space, and it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust. 11:17:23 PM Janis: As they do, you realize you are in a cavern of some sort, with no visible light source. Were it not for darkvision you'd be blind. 11:17:34 PM Janis: You try and realize your arms and legs won't respond to you. 11:17:38 PM Hank: Hello? 11:17:49 PM Janis: At this point, Quill, you awaken next to Hank. 11:17:57 PM Janis: You two are standing upright, unable to move. 11:18:21 PM Janis: And beside you you can see Belza and Niya, still asleep and the other wood elf guard from before. 11:18:56 PM Janis: And there are many others around you, all still and upright. 11:19:41 PM Quill: Quill looks around, trying to figure out who's all here. 11:20:03 PM Hank: Hank tries to see any movement in the cave. 11:20:12 PM Janis: Both of you roll perception. 11:20:19 PM Quill: ((my Darkvision goes out to 120.)) 11:20:43 PM Quill: ((25!)) 11:20:47 PM Hank: (( 13 )) 11:20:59 PM Hank: Call 7 seconds 11:21:47 PM Janis: Hank, you make out some small creatures scurrying around, but you're still groggy. You can't see what they are. Quill, you recognize some of the faces, but most are strangers. A LOT of drow males, though. Among them a few scattered half-elf and wood elf. 11:22:43 PM Quill: Quill looks down. Are we bound, or paralyzed somehow? 11:23:00 PM Janis: No, you just can't move. 11:23:14 PM Janis: It's like your arms and legs won't obey you. 11:24:07 PM Janis: At this point, you hear a voice. Male, deep. "The plan was sound. It was your job not to frrzk it up." 11:24:18 PM Janis: Quill...you recognize that word. It's a drow swear. 11:24:26 PM Quill: ((Voice sound familiar?)) 11:24:32 PM Janis: ((No.)) 11:24:55 PM Janis: You then both hear a voice that does sound familiar, though. The deep gnome captain. 11:25:11 PM Janis: Captain: "I lost an entire squad of my best men and you say--" 11:25:32 PM Janis: Drow: "They only got there because of me. You should consider yourself lucky to have kept any of them at all." 11:25:42 PM Quill: ((Do I recognize where we are?)) 11:26:44 PM Janis: ...roll a history or nature check. Your pick. 11:27:07 PM Quill: ((10)) 11:27:17 PM Janis: ((No, you don't.)) 11:27:31 PM Quill: Does anyone else seem awake?)) 11:27:39 PM Janis: Not yet. 11:28:47 PM Janis: Eventually the figures enter your vision. Beside the deep gnome captain is a drow man. His skin knotted and ragged. His clothing torn and a mess. His hair ratty and ill-kempt. He looks as though he was once burned all over his body. 11:29:37 PM Janis: About now, Niya awakens. She looks around, panicked as she also realizes she can't move. 11:30:54 PM Quill: Quill concentrates, trying to see if he can summon up the will to break the paralysis. 11:31:12 PM Janis: As you do this, the man turns and looks at both of you. 11:31:38 PM Quill: ((Too late to play possum?)) 11:31:42 PM Janis: Drow: "...well...that's interesting. ...they're waking up, Bieter." 11:31:48 PM Janis: Bieter: "Don't use my--" 11:31:54 PM Janis: Drow: "Like it matters." 11:32:35 PM Quill: ((Okay. Can I tell what kind of effect is keeping us held? Like, is it some kind of field, or drug?)) 11:32:55 PM Janis: Roll insight. 11:33:15 PM Quill: ((21.)) 11:35:12 PM Hank: (( can we move our hands or talk?)) 11:37:01 PM Quill: ((Can we talk?)) 11:37:36 PM Janis: ((You can)) 11:38:54 PM Janis: Drow: "...well, you're awake...and you're not trying to kill me...that's interesting." 11:39:35 PM Quill: Can't move, and you know it. It's coming. Hi Bieter. Bieter Bieter Bieter Bieter Bieter. 11:39:53 PM Quill: Quill grins at him. 11:40:02 PM Janis: The drow raises his arm and both of your arms fly up into the air. He lowers them and they go down again. 11:40:09 PM Quill: I killed half your army. You're next. 11:40:13 PM Janis: Drow: "...still functional." 11:40:25 PM Janis: Drow: "...impressive." 11:40:58 PM Hank: So care to explain what this is about? 11:41:28 PM Janis: Drow: "...maybe...I'm bored...we can chat." 11:43:40 PM Janis: And we'll end here, I think.